After Dawn
by EyesOnly-with-wifi
Summary: *sequel to Wells Then* Barry and the team search for Claudia, while Eobard Thawne has plans of his own with disasterous consequences.
1. Chapter 1

The bullet flew through the air and froze just inches before Claudia's hand. Before she could even react, Captain Cold fired his freeze ray at her and that too stopped midair, mere centimetres infront of her.

"You're getting better at this," echoed Grodd's voice in her head.

"It's not like I have a choice," she thought in reply. "If I don't go along with this Eobard will kill my brother."

Heatwave fired his gun, but instead of stopping the flames hitting her she moved out of the way.

"Why did you do that?" asked Grodd.

Claudia inwardly sighed. "I can't convert heat energy," she thought, "but Eobard doesn't believe me."

She jumped a mile high when Hartley Rathaway tapped the table she was leaning on. "Focus," he told her.

"I am!" protested Claudia. But she wasn't. All she could think about was Barry and his team searching for her.

…..

"It's been two weeks," sighed Jem Denisoff, "and we are no closer to finding my sister."

Caitlin smiled sympathetically. "There are only so many places Eobard can have taken her. We'll find her, I promise."

"Besides, Claudia can take care of herself," Cisco pointed out.

Jem nodded. Barry was out searching the city for signs of a secret hideout, but they hadn't had much luck.

A gust of wind sent papers flying, then Barry materialised infront of them. He shook his head. "No sign yet, but I have an idea."

"Are you planning on sharing it with the rest of us?" asked Cisco.

Barry nodded absentmindedly, checking his phone. "Iris blogs about mysterious activity in Central City," he told Jem, "so she might have heard something that could help us. I'll pay her a visit." Before any of them could respond, he was gone.

…..

Claudia stood by herself in the room Eobard had given her. It was sparsely furnished, a small bed and dresser were the main features but it was fairly nice. She had been given a gas lamp, which was the only source of light. The only thing keeping it from being cosy was the abundance of pipes bisecting the walls. "Hello, Uncle," said Claudia before turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Eobard.

"I felt the vibrations in the floor, and figured you're the only person who'd bother to see me," she explained.

"I'd have thought your new best friend would have told you," he said, falling back into using ASL as he spoke.

"My new best friend?"

"Grodd. You're the only one he directly speaks to. Everybody else just gets the occasional image when he wants to annoy them."

Claudia signed something so fast the only thing he could make out was 'psychic gorilla'.

"Slow down. Anyway, I'm not actually your uncle," Eobard said and signed.

Claudia glared at him. "No, you're just a psychopath from the future who wants me to destroy S.T.A.R. labs."

…..

"Hello again," said Barry, vibrating his vocal chords at superspeed and hiding in the shadows at Jitters.

Iris smiled, and put down the cloth she'd been using to clean the tables. "Flash. Are you finally here to give me that interview?"

He moved into a different shadow. "Actually I need your help."

"Anything for out city's guardian angel."

"A friend of mine has been kidnapped. Have you heard anything about a Wicked Witch?"

Iris pulled out her laptop and brought up her blog. "There has been some stuff about a girl in black saving people from falling objects," she said. "The most recent one was this." She clicked on a picture time-stamped two days ago. The background was too blurry to make anything out, so Barry focused on what was clear in the image. It showed Claudia in the black dress Cisco made her, face obscured by her blonde hair. Her arm was outstretched and a piece of debris was suspended in the air in front of it. Just visible beneath the opaque sleeve was her watch, which got Barry thinking.

"Does that help?" asked Iris, looking over her shoulder at the Flash.

He vibrated so she wouldn't be able to make out his face. "Yes, thank you."

…..

Hartley handed Claudia a photograph. "This man is now a meta-human," he explained. "We are going to bring him in as he may be a valuable asset against your friends."

She nodded. "How are we going to do this?"

"I'm glad you asked," said Captain Cold, pulling up an easel with a floorplan of Mercury Labs. He instructed them all on what to do, but Claudia had the most challenging part by far. Instead of freezing a falling object, she had to freeze an entire person and stop the meta-human from moving.

…..

"I have it!" shouted Barry as he entered the Cortex.

"Have what?" asked Cisco.

"Jem, I know how to get Claudia back!" said Barry triumphantly. "She's still wearing her watch, we can call her!"

Cisco sat at the computer and typed. After a few seconds he bashed the keyboard. "It's no use. Wherever he's keeping her there's no signal."

"At least that narrows down where she could be. We already tried Area 51, where Eiling kept the two of you," Caitlin said to Cisco, "there can't be that many other places without signal."

Jem smiled at the scientists. "Keep looking. And thanks for not giving up."

 **AN - It's been forever and a day, but here it is at last! The sequel to Wells Then.**

 **So, some quick info on Claudia, Jem and the story so far. Claudia Wells is 15, deaf, the niece of the real Harrison Wells and a meta-human known as the Wicked Witch with the power to convert kinetic energy into gravitational potential energy or in other words stop falling objects from falling. As the story progresses she also learns how to move objects independently. Jem Denisoff is her adopted brother and just wants to look after his sister.**

 **In Wells Then, Claudia found Team Flash and told them about Harrison not being Harrison (which they already knew) and tries to help them catch him. At the end of the last chapter, Harrison/Eobard (working with Hartley Rathaway, Grodd, Captain Cold and Heatwave) kidnapped her with the intention of using her to take down Team Flash.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Wicked Witch waited for her cue. Her main concern was trying not to think about the ethics of what they were doing. Whatever happened, she was protecting Jem. She had to remember that. The air vibrated and she knew Hartley was firing his sound waves. She was up.  
She walked towards the meta-human, and focused her powers. He was trapped in a field of gravitational potential energy, and she had to hold it until Eobard got there.

Michael Sparks wasn't sure what was happening, but he did know he wasn't happy about it. This teenage girl had him trapped in a forcefield or whatever. He caused explosion after explosion behind her but she didn't react. Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and he was in some sort of lair. A man in a yellow leotard was tying him to a chair. "Who are you? What is happening?" Michael asked.  
The man smirked. "All in good time, Mr Sparks."

Claudia waited for Eobard to take her back to the lair. Since her kidnapping they hd moved to a new lair and she wasn't allowed to know where it was. Her watch vibrated indicating an incoming call. "Hello?" she answered. After a second typing appeared on the screen 'Claudia are you ok?'  
"Yes, I'm alright. Listen, I don't know where the lair is, but there are a lot of pipes."  
'That's ok. We will find you, don't worry.'  
"If I don't do as Eobard says he will kill Jem. Don't do anything dangerous. I have to go, before Eobard gets here."  
'Bye. Love Jem x'  
She hung up, and fought back tears. Why did she want to cry now, and not when she had been kidnapped by a psychopath from the future? I just hope they find me soon, she thought. Something moved just in her field of vision, and she immediately turned to face them and froze them using her powers. They were some sort of man in a black suit not unlike Barry's.

"Who are you?" she asked, fear welling up inside her. Blue lightning was running up and down their body, and she realised their suit covered their lips. "Ouch!" she explained as something nipped her shoulder. Unable to risk glancing down to see what it was, Claudia kept her eyes on this dangerous threat. She had a strong feeling her forcefield wouldn't hold them for long. That's when it hit her, and she started feeling tired. Then her legs gave out under her.

…..

The world blinked into focus. "Sorry about tranquilising you," signed Hartley.

Claudia sat up, head ringing. "No kidding." She looked around, she was back in their top-secret lair. "Wait, did you just sign?"

Hartley nodded. "Eobard has been teaching me," he signed, or tried to anyway.

"You just said 'Eobard has been eating me'. I should sincerely hope he hasn't!" laughed Claudia.

Hartley rolled his eyes and went back to speaking. "Eobard wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid and get yourself killed by Zoom."

"Who?"

"Zoom."

Claudia shook her head.

Hartley spelt it in sign language, Z-O-O-M.

"Is he that creepy guy in the black flash suit?"

Hartley nodded.

"Does Eobard know him or something?" asked Claudia, standing up.

"Yes he-" began Hartley but Claudia cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I wasn't asking you."

 _They have been working together. I overheard them plotting to kill you!_ said Grodd in her head.

"That's…not good."

"What isn't?" asked Hartley. Claudia was staring off into the distance with an expression of pure horror on her face. He tapped her arm, dragging her attention forwards. "What's not good?"

 _And him as well._

"Eobard and Zoom are planning to kill us," she signed, hoping Hartley would be able to understand her, since she didn't want to risk being overheard.

From his eyes widening, Claudia guessed he did.

"We have to do something," he whispered. Claudia nodded.

 _I have a plan,_ said Grodd to both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready?" signed Hartley.

Claudia nodded.

 _Yes,_ said Grodd.

Claudia peered round the wall of her room where she could just see Eobard, Zoom and the metahuman she imagined Cisco would have named Firework. She counted down from three on her fingers and Hartley put on his sound wave gloves. When she reached one Hartley distracted the three of them while Claudia focused her power on Zoom and threw him against the wall. He was about to run at her when she strengthened her forcefield, leaving him trapped.

 _Behind you,_ cautioned Grodd.

Without even looking Claudia slammed a wall of energy into Eobard, which winded him and threw him across the room.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Eobard, which Grodd relayed to Claudia.

Claudia mock-frowned. "Let's see. You kidnapped me, threatened my brother and oh yeah – you're evil!"

 _Hartley got the signal working,_ said Grodd.

Claudia kept up the forcefield holding Zoom, but turned to Eobard. "Tell me where we are."

Eobard said nothing.

Claudia raised her left hand to throw more energy at him.

"Beneath S.T.A.R. labs," he signed, too afraid to speak.

Claudia switched on her watch. "Hello. It's over. I'm ok. Eobard said we're somewhere underneath S.T.A.R. labs."

…..

Jem ran into the underground room, where he saw his sister and a flood of relief hit him so strongly he nearly fell over. His hands almost moved of their own accord, telling Claudia how much he missed her and how worried he had been.

"It's alright," was all she said. That's when he noticed she was different, older.

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin entered the room as well. Eobard was slumped against the wall, as if he didn't dare move, and Claudia seemed to be holding a man in a black flash suit in some sort of mystical choke-hold.

"What happened?" breathed Barry.

"These two were plotting to kill me and Hartley," said Claudia.

"How did you-?" signed Jem.

Claudia smiled. "Right, yes. We have a lot of explaining to do."

"We?" asked Caitlin.

"I'll explain everything as soon as you get these two to the Pipeline."

…..

"But you, Grodd and Hartley defeated them all by yourselves," repeated Jem in fascination.

"Like I already said three times, yes!" laughed Claudia.

"Here's my concern," said Caitlin. "Not only are your powers getting stronger, but you seem to be developing new ones as well. Telekinesis, forcefields, all kinds. We need to run more tests and see if this could happen to other metas as well."

Claudia stood up. "That's fine, but right now I think we all need a cup of coffee. Anybody for Jitters?"

THE END


End file.
